Spiraling
by TBRfan
Summary: When Anthony Davidson's parents died he remained strong for his two sisters sakes but inside his world is spinning out of control and crumbling around. Follow his story as he gets taken into care along with his sisters.Written in 1st person
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first Non-Crossover story. I hope you enjoy it.  
I don't own anything except my 3 oc's -

The moment I heard the news, I was devastated, I wanted to let my world fall apart but I knew I couldn't as I looked at the two small faces looking up at me fear in their eyes.

It had been a pleasant day, we where staying at my Nan's for the weekend, we couldn't stay much longer since my Grandad was getting weaker and Nan had to care for him so having an eleven year old and two, five year olds stay longer than a weekend was a bit difficult. We didn't mind thought because Nan always spoiled us with enough homebaked goodies to last months.

On this particular visit to Nan things turned sour. I had just returned from doing a bit of gardening for Grandad (I get paid fifteen pound for it) and was about to grab a snack when a policeman came to the door, which was worrying, what's worse is that he came inside and told my Nan to sit down. I followed her into the living room sitting down on the floor next to Savannah and Ruby my sisters.

"I am sorry Mrs Jefferson, but your daughter and son-in-law where in traffic collison. They didn't make it." The police officer said before placing a hand on my Nan's now shaking arm. My stomach twisted in a knot so tight I felt sick, and my mind raced so fast that I didn't listen to what the police officer said to her about our care, I could only see my Nans tears and then my own clouded my vision.  
Looking to my two sister confused faces I don't let my tears fall, I can't. I have to be strong for my sisters, they have to see everything is going to be okay, although I really doubt it myself.

TADA!  
First chapter up. Hope you liked it please let me know by reviewing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**

It had been two days since my parents death. We had stayed overnight at Nan's and the social worker came for us the next day, he said we would be staying at Elm Tree house until alternative arrangements will be made.

So here we are traveling to this Elm Tree house, it is quiet a drive since we live in Wales. Savannah was asleep lying on my shoulder and Ruby, bless her, was trying to snuggle into my chest as far as the seatbelt would let her. I watched out the window as we approached the place we where going to stay, it looked lively and bright.

Our careworker, Nick got out the car and gestured for me and the two girls to get out. I helped Ruby out first before helping a sleepy Savannah out, she hated being woken up. Nick had already knocked on the door and was talking to a Jamaican lady, she turned to me and the girls, "You must be Ruby, Savannah and Anthony. I'm Gina." She said before leading us into the house, there where several kids looking at us, it didn't bother me much but I felt Ruby's grip tighten around my hand.

After spending some time in Gina's office we went back to the room where the kids were. "Okay everybody, this is Savannah, Ruby and Anthony. Be nice." She warned before seeing Nick out and returning to her office.

"What are your names?" A boy with curly black hair asked, he was holding a notebook and seemed to be scrutanizing me. "Your full names!" He added.

Savannah now fully awake and a little more outgoing than me or Ruby answered first, "Savannah Leigh Davidson." She said with a smile, identical to Mum's. In fact Savannah was the spiting image of our mother, aurburn hair that ran just past her shoulders, the darkest brown eyes and paleish skin dusted with freckles on her nose.

Ruby didn't speak and just moved closer to me shying away, she looked very similar to Savannah but her hair was pitch black (like dads) and she had chubbier face.

Figuring she wouldn't answer the boy, I replied for her, "Her name is Ruby Isabella Davidson." I said to him, the boy wrote something in his notebook before looking at me, "I'm Anthony Alexander Matthew Davidson." I replied. I was blessed (more like cursed) with long name. The boy again wrote in his notebook before walking off, I didn't even know his name.

A girl in a blue t-shirt and jeans and another girl in a pink tracksuit came up to us, "Hi I'm Carmen and this is Tee." The girl in pink said,

"My brother is called Johnny." the other girl said pointing to a dark haired boy in the corner of the room.

Savannah had gone off with Tee and Carmen although they where older than her she got on with them.

The introductions ended and soon everyone had gone to bed, I had met the other two careworkers Tracy and Mike earlier as well as Liam, Frank and the others.

I got a room to myself, it was a boy called Toby's the walls where blue so I didn't mind it too much.

Ruby and Savannah where sharing with Harry and his giraffe toy Jeff. Ruby was delighted at the giraffe themed room, she loved animals.

Digging in her rucksack I found her little stuffed lizard and took it to her before going to bed myself.

Today had drained me on all levels, Physically, Mentally and emotionally but still I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about mum and dad.

**An/ And that's Chapter 2**


End file.
